


Fly High!!

by Alicord



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, Basically Magic Volleyball, Drama, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicord/pseuds/Alicord
Summary: Many years ago The Boiling Isles and Earth have established a permanent connection allowing both humans and witches to freely pass between realms at their leisure. Eventually, a sport designed to be played with both humans and witches was born. The sport gained an immense amount of popularity on Earth, but Grudgby still remained the sport of choice on the Isles. This sport was called Fly Ball.One day Amity witnessed a match. Almost immediately she was captivated by it. Her love for the sport never faded even when she was forced away from it by her mother. After a chance encounter with a human, she found practicing Fly Ball on their own. Amity's life was going to take a swift turn down the road she only ever dreamed of.Pre/Beta read by @Lexa_Alycia
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Fly High!!

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thank you to Lexa_Alycia for agreeing to help me with some Beta reading for this chapter! I really appreciated it!

**SLAM!**

A loud echo reverberated throughout the court, as the cheer of an audience overpowered the sound of anything else. Like the mighty eagle, a man soared through the sky with a look of pure determination and confidence. His hand outstretched forward in front of him after slamming down on his prey. 

The whole moment played out in slow motion for Amity. She watched as he gracefully fell back down to the floor and planted his feet firmly onto the ground. She felt invigorated as the man reeled back excitedly into himself, before exploding into a whoop of victory and pure joy. As the score ticked up from thirty-nine to forty she knew. 

He did it.

After a long-fought battle, the human and the witch had done it. The man and his teammate, an orange-haired woman, shouted out to the sky with grins plastered on their faces as the buzzer sounded off. They won, and with one more shout of celebration the two of them high-fived each other with the force of a storm. 

"You watching Fly Ball, Amity?" 

Amity turned her head towards the voice behind and saw her father smiling at her with that gentle smile of his. Amity in turn grinned widely as she rushed over to her father and crashed into his legs with a crushing hug.

"Dad!"

"Woah there kiddo! I'm fragile you know?" Alador joked as he chuckled a little before bending down and returning the hug more gently than the excited child. Amity laughed at that notion.

"You're strong Dad! Just like The man on the CV," Amity praised her father whole-heartedly

"Maybe not that strong, but I think I'm strong enough," Alador said dismissively. He looked towards the CV to see the two players both wielding a large trophy. The looks on their faces were of pure euphoria. He guessed that Amity must have watched the whole game. 

"So, do you like Fly Ball?" He asked curiously.

"Mm-hm! I really like it! They were all like 'woosh' and 'bang', it looked really fun! I want to play it with Willow sometime," Amity smiled widely, a gleam of childish wonder shining in her eyes.

However, Alador felt his face fall when a wave of hesitation washed over him. 

"W-Willow? Yeah. I'm sure that would be fun for the two of you," Alador encouraged. He tried to hide his feelings of sadness and regret with a small smile. "Who knows? Maybe the two of you will really like it?"

"I hope so." 

Alador jumped a little upon hearing the distant sound of the front door opening. Quickly he stood up from his crouched position. He straightened out his cloak before turning his head back to the hallway that led into the entrance. He saw Edric and Emira walking through. The two of them didn't exactly seem very happy. A few steps behind them was Odalia, his wife, wearing a disappointed frown. Her eyes arched in a dark expression of annoyance. She seemed even less happy than the twins.

Alador didn't say anything. He was well aware of what had happened. He didn't need to bring it up again. He knew what was going to come next when he saw Odalia look directly at him.

"Alador we need to talk," She stated. No discernable emotion came through her voice, but dry irritation. 

"Yes. Alright. I'll be right with you," Alador affirmed as he watched Odalia stalk off further into their large home wordlessly. He sighed, knowing fully what lay ahead of him. He turned his gaze over to Amity who now wore a look of concern.

"Mom’s angry again, isn't she?" Amity asked

"Amity. Please don't worry about it. We're just going to be talking. Okay?"

"Okay."

"That's my girl." Alador smiled, but he also noticed the slight amount of worry that dwelled in Amity's voice. He didn't want that. Then he remembered something that might raise her spirits a bit. "Oh! Hold on, I have something I think you'll like." 

"Really?” Amity brightened. “What is it?"

"Hold on for a moment. Okay?" Alador walked over to a seldom-used closet and opened it. It revealed quite a lot of dusty blankets, different knick-knacks, and old board games. "Now where is that old thing,” He muttered under his breath. “Ah! Here it is."

Pushing aside some blankets from the top shelf he pulled out what he was looking for. A light brown ball with heavy stitching and what seemed to look like an eye plastered onto its face. He turned back around to look back at Amity who looked up at the ball with great interest. He walked back to her and stretched his arm out to hand the ball over to Amity. She grabbed a hold of it, accepting it graciously.

"I know that's not exactly the ball they use for Fly Ball, but I thought maybe you would like to have it."

"Really? I can have it?"

"Mm-hm. It's an old Grudgby ball, but I'm sure it can be used for Fly Ball too,” His eyes widened as an idea came to him. “I know! How about you head on to Willow’s house. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to play with you." Alador wore a small calm smile.

"Really?!" 

"Yeah. Go ahead." Alador urged Amity on.

"Okay! Thanks, dad!" Amity turned and ran off excitedly with an unbreakable grin of joy. It was contagious, and Alador found himself smiling brighter than he was before.

He stood up as he watched Amity take off through the front door. His expression fell yet again. He knew what Odalia thought of Willow, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He liked Willow. He really did. However, Odalia felt otherwise. 

Only associating with the strong. That's something he used to believe. Now, after the chance encounter with an old human friend of his years ago, he felt differently. Humans were not capable of magic, but they were still capable of so many things in spite of that. Together, the human race had managed to soar through the sky and visit the moon itself. A feat that was deemed impossible by even the Emperor. Alador learned that no matter how weak someone was, they could get stronger. Together, the strong could even prop up the weak and help them to soar to greatness. Until one day they could fly on their own.

He nodded to himself, mind made up.

"I'll do the best I can, Amity. I won't let Odalia take this friendship from you. I'll convince her somehow. "

* * *

**Several years later**

A large crowd cheered for the three witches as they dashed down the field. Amity panted with each step she took as exhaustion started to overcome her. She carried in her arms the most important thing she needed- the Grudgby ball. There was no time for her to mess up. Just one more. One more point was all she needed. And she had to make it no matter what. She stared dead ahead towards the goal post. As Amity was going to go for the final point she watched as the ground suddenly shot up in front of her, a sturdy wall blocking her path.

"Amity, I'm open!" A teammate of hers shouted as they held their arms out. They stood by the wall, ready to receive the ball.

However, Amity hesitated. Panicked, she looked forward towards the wall again. Only now did she see the enemy team charging at her ready to force the ball out of her hand. Each one of them wearing a fierce determination to win. It was almost like time began to move in slow motion. She felt her heartbeat like a loud drum. Adrenaline surged through her, forcing her to make a quick decision. She stretched out her hands a bit to toss it over, but then she stopped.

Amity felt a familiar searing glare bore into her. Eyes that constantly watched and scrutinized her from a distance. There in the stands, her mother watched with that stern expression of hers. Ever present and enveloping her in a pressure she couldn't escape.

Amity pulled her arm back to her stomach and drew a circle in the air with her free hand. She conjured a giant fist of purple slime to slam directly into the wall in front of her. Shattering it into tiny pieces. She leapt through the dust and debris and booked it straight to the goal. However, just as she thought victory was in her grasp, right as she passed through the barrier of dust, a face came clearly into view. Amity came face to face with the enemy. One who had been hiding behind the wall waiting to ambush her. 

**00:05**

It was too late for Amity now. She couldn't score anymore.

**00:04**

In a desperate play, Amity tossed the ball forward, as the enemy she faced dived to tackle her,hoping one of her teammates would grab it.

**00:03**

Just as her enemy came in contact with her and right as she began to lose her footing, she saw something.

**00:02**

Nothing. Beyond her was nothing but an open field. Instead of the teammates she had expected, there was emptiness.

**00:01**

She watched in horror as the ball began to descend towards the ground. Why? Why was no one there? What happened? Then the ball struck the ground.

**00:00**

Right as she hit the floor, the crowd burst out into cheers as a loud screech echoed throughout the field, indicating the end of the game. It was all over. She had failed.

She felt her opponent stand up from the ground letting her sit up. She stared at the ball as it rolled along the ground. She felt so dreadful. How could she have let that happen? Defeated by a mere tackle. It was disgraceful. 

Amity stood up from her stupor and looked down to her shoes. She clenched her jaw and fists harshly in annoyance and disappointment. She had worked so hard, only to have it all snatched away in an instant. Amity felt so mad. So angry at herself. Why wasn't she strong enough? 

"Damnit," She whispered under her breath. 

She felt her eyes grow moist as her face reddened. But, she noticed something was off. The cheering was coming from the right. That was where the Banshee's stands were. Not the visitors. Amity looked behind her, completely confused only to see Boscha waving around the Rusty Smidge. 

Wait a minute? Did they win after all? Amity looked out as a crowd of teammates surrounded Boscha throwing out praises and congratulations. All the while she felt empty. They had won but Amity couldn't feel anything even close to happiness. 

She looked away and stared at the stationary ball that lay a few feet away from her. Amity slowly walked over to it and bent over to pick it up. She held it firmly in both her hands. She stood there, looking at the ball. reminiscing over the match. How hard she actually tried. How much time she put into it all. How she pushed through the exhaustion to win. It was frustrating. Amity knew they won, but it was no thanks to her. Everything she had done was pointless.

The more she looked at the ball the more it seemed like the eye was mocking her. The more she hated it all. So in a bout of red-faced rage, she squeezed into the ball with as much strength she could muster, until the ball burst in her grip. Amity threw what remained of the ball onto the ground and stormed off of the field, making her way to the locker room to change out of her gear. She really hated Grudgby.

* * *

Amity sat on a bench as she started to put her regular shoes back on. The anger that had surged through her before had passed. Now she just felt a cold indifference. 

"So this is where you were Amity," Boscha said as she approached her. She was none the wiser to how Amity felt. Boscha chalked it down to Amity being her normal inexpressive self. 

"We're going to be having a victory party at my place. You coming?" Boscha asked.

Instead of receiving a reply as Boscha had thought, Amity turned to her wearing a blank expression. For some reason it kind of made Boscha a little uncomfortable. It was different, somehow, from Amity’s usual self. 

"No. I'm going to go home," Amity replied simply. It got a surprised expression out of Boscha, but honestly it didn't really matter much to her.

"Really? Well, suit yourself." Boscha dismissed the excuse before walking over to the locker where her stuff was.

Amity stood up from the bench and grabbed the bag by her feet that carried her gear. She hauled it up and over her shoulder. She walked away from Boscha and passed by her other teammate who greeted Amity only to be ignored entirely. Like Amity didn't even hear them at all. Instead, Amity made her way to the exit.

When she reached the exit, however, she came face to face with her mother. Odalia stood there, glaring down at her. Her mother’s ever judgmental eyes locked on to Amity. The two just stared at each other expecting the other to speak first. When neither of them had said anything for a good few seconds, Amity scoffed and walked right past her mother. She didn’t really care about any consequences at the moment. Understandably, Odalia didn't take too kindly to being brushed off.

"Amity! What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"No! You're not! You're staying right here and telling me exactly what you did wrong."

"Shut up..." Amity muttered in disdain. 

Odalia's eyes shot wide open, and she seethed in anger.

"What?! Excuse me!? What did you say?"

"You heard me! Shut up already!" Amity shot back before she straight-up ran off, much to the ire of Odalia.

"Amity! Get back here!" Odalia called out, but Amity was already too far for her to chase after her. ”Damnit!”

After collecting herself, Odalia looked around to see if anyone had noticed the little spat. Luckily for her, no one did. 

It didn't matter though. Amity would be at the manor. There was no doubt about it. When Odalia returned home she would be having a nice, long chat with Amity. She would need to wait until after the victory celebration though. And now she needed to provide an excuse to Boscha’s mother as to why Amity wasn't coming. How troublesome. 

* * *

The front door to Blight Manor opened and Amity stepped through. The sound the door made echoed throughout the empty rooms of the manor. Edric and Emira were elsewhere at the moment, doing Titan knows what. Her father was working in his office so she doubted he would be leaving it anytime soon. At least, that's what she thought, until she heard his voice come from up the stairs.

"Amity. You're back? How did the game go?" He asked, genuinely curious as he descended the steps.

"I lost," Amity replied bluntly. No discernable emotion showed itself. She knew that what she had said wasn't really technically true, but it was definitely how she felt.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that." He sounded disappointed. When he reached the end of the steps, he looked at Amity unsure of how exactly to proceed. "Um, would you like something to eat? I came down to make myself some food, and I could make something for you if you’d like."

"No. Thanks dad, but I'm not in the mood." Amity's voice came out more melancholy than she had intended, which Alador picked up on instantly. 

"Of course," Alador replied gently.

"I'll be in my room." 

"Alright dear," Alador wanted to say something more, but he felt Amity needed space. He watched from outside the kitchen as Amity climbed the stairs to her room. He sighed before turning back to the kitchen. If only things had worked out differently.

Amity dropped her bag by her door as she catapulted face-first onto her bed. She landed with a sharp bounce, before sinking into the mattress. A deep sigh escaped from her lips, muffled by the bedsheets. She was exhausted, and in more ways than one.

Amity knew what she would have to face later, and honestly, even now she still didn't care. She was numb to her mother's anger and scathing words. She was so tired of her mother always dictating her life. From her hobbies to her friends, they all had to be approved by her. All to maintain her family’s stupid reputation. It was so suffocating. So dumb. But what could she even do about it?

Amity turned her head sideways while lying in bed and looked towards her desk. It was the place she spent most of her time at home, studying. On the desk was a myriad of books and papers she had left scattered across the surface from the previous night. But it wasn't the mess of a desk that caught her attention. It was a ball. Perched on top of a shelf above the desk was a faded, worn-out Grudgby ball. It's stitching was loose and frayed from overuse.

Amity pushed herself up and scooted off the bed. She moved toward her desk, reached up to grab the old ball, and sat down at her desk chair. The ball felt coarse and rough. She tenderly brushed her fingers against the ball as if she was handling a precious trinket. The stitching rubbed against her hand as she looked into the dulled eye. 

Amity wistfully smiled as feelings of nostalgia came over her. She remembered having a lot of fun with this ball. It was a reminder of when things had been better. Memories of good times that had long passed.

She turned the ball over to its other side and peered down at what was written there. Scribbled onto the fabric of the ball, in faded black ink, were the letters 'BFFs’, slightly smudged. Amity stared at the word for a couple of seconds. Her smile slowly fell to a frown. There was no way she could fix what had been broken so long ago. She stayed like that for a while. Amity looked down at the ball, reliving all those memories until she felt tears form in the corner of her eyes. Soon after there were sounds of sniffling as tears fell onto the old grudgby ball, leaving wet marks.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean you're one of our best players!" Principal Bump was desperate as he tried to persuade Amity to reconsider.

"Yes, I'd like to pull out of the Varsity grudgby team. I don't really find any joy in it anymore. I'd like to focus on my studies for the time being," Amity admitted.

"Very well," Principal Bump sighed clearly disappointed. 

No matter how much he wanted to see her remain on the team, he didn't want to force her. The decision was ultimately up to Amity. "Just know that if you change your mind at any time, I'll be glad to reinstate you immediately," Bump added.

"I'll keep that in mind," Amity replied. 

When it was clear that their conversation was over, she turned away to exit Bump's office. 

This was for the best. She hadn't really been attending practice as of late. Her motivation to do so just wasn't there anymore. Amity remembered what drove her to Grudgby in the first place, her mother. When she was younger, she had truly wanted to play Fly Ball. She remembered when she first came to Hexside and tried to start up A Fly Ball team. No one was interested. The prospect of one player having to play without their magic seemed to have driven away any potential people. Despite the multiple rejections, Amity kept trying. Only when word of her efforts got to her mother did she finally stop.

Odalia was adamant about Fly Ball being a shameful sport for someone of their class, as it was a sport specifically designed to be played with both witches and humans. Lowering themselves to play such a sport where one participant was barred from magic, or even simply lacked the ability to perform magic, was severely off-putting to Odalia. Fly Ball was yet another thing Amity's mother had taken from her.

When Amity finally snapped out of her inner musings, she found that she had wandered toward the Grudgby field almost by sheer muscle memory. She had meant to walk to the front entrance of Hexside to go home, but she had traveled in the opposite direction.

Amity stared at the field, feeling a strange mix of emotions bubbling in her stomach. She had enjoyed Grudgby for a time, but it never really replaced her love for Fly Ball. She always watched matches on her scroll whenever she had free time. Amity silently rooted for her favorite teams. The Rocs on the Isles, and The Dragons on Earth. Each one was considered to be a powerhouse in their own right. 

Amity was about to turn around and head back to the front of the school but she paused when she noticed a single person standing in the middle of the empty field. They were holding onto a grudgby ball with intense focus as they looked ahead. The girl was still dressed in their uniform. The yellow sleeves denoted that she was in the Potions tract. Amity wondered what she was doing there. Was she trying to get in some solo practice to try and get on the team? 

Wait a minute- those ears. She was a human! Since when was there a human attending Hexside?

It was an interesting prospect to Amity. If the girl really was here for Grudgby then there would be some problems for her. Amity couldn't help but feel curious about this lone human girl on the field. So, she stayed put and observed her from a distance.

Amity watched as she tossed the ball gently up and down, as if she was preparing to throw the ball. The girl’s eyes shone with determination. She didn’t even blink. Then, she did something Amity wasn't expecting. She tossed the ball upwards into the air. Then with a short running start, she bent her knees and stuck her arms out behind her preparing to jump.

That form. The look on her face. The way the girl locked onto the ball. Amity felt a surge of familiarity course through her. In a single motion, the girl flew into the sky. She swung her arm with incredible force and struck the ball with her open palm.

**SLAM!**

At that moment, Amity was filled with a child-like wonderment she hadn't felt in years. The echo of the ball slamming into the ground reverberated in her ears Her body trembled with excitement when she realized what the girl had been practicing. That wasn't Grudgby. It was Fly Ball.

"Alright! I did it!" The girl cheered after hitting the ball. “Finally! Hahaha!” She pumped her fist in the air in celebration. 

She stopped when she noticed Amity watching her from the corner of her eye.

"Hmm? Oh hey!" She called out to Amity in a friendly tone as she waved.

"Huh? Uh, um," Amity stammered, caught off guard by the girl seeing her. The girl ran over to Amity with a smile on her face.

"Were you watching me?" She asked curiously. 

This prompted a flustered reaction from Amity.

"Y-yeah, I was. Uh, that wouldn't happen to be Fly Ball you were practicing would it?" Amity asked.

"You could tell?!" The girl exclaimed. "Do you play?"

"Well. Not really. I haven't really been able to play in a really long time."

"Really? Hmm. Oh! If that's the case how about you join me? I've been looking for another person to start the Fly Ball team back up."

"What?" Amity was shocked. 

There was an opportunity right in front of her. She could finally pick it up again. However, as much as she really, really wanted to, she knew she would be going against the words of her mother if she did so. "Well, I mean that sounds, fun, but... I can't." 

"You can't? I see. That sucks." The girl lamented in disappointment. 

It made Amity feel a little bad about having to refuse her.

"I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay! I get it. You have other more important things to do," The girl slumped. Apparently, she didn’t feel the need to hide her emotions. "I'll see you around." The girl continued as she turned to get back to her solo practice.

Amity watched her walk away, and began to feel a deep sense of longing bubble up from the pit of her stomach. She couldn't stand it. It was like a weight was pushing down on her from all sides, preventing her from moving. The further the girl got, the more Amity felt her chance was disappearing right in front of her. The more her regret began to set in. 

No matter how much someone tried to resist, eventually, they will find themselves drawn to the thing they want most in the world. Right now, Amity was unable to hold back her desire to play Fly Ball.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"I... I changed my mind. I'll join you. At least just for today." Amity decided that joining this girl in some practice was good enough. How would her mother ever find out?

"Really? Alright! How does a 1v1 sound?"

"Good."

"Sweet!" The girl shouted out excitedly. "Oh, wait a minute. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Luz Noceda. It's nice to meet you!" 

Amity glanced at Luz's outstretched hand, and hesitated for a second before accepting it, and shaking her hand.

"Amity Blight," For once, Amity wore a sincere smile on her face. 

Amity didn’t know it yet, but this marked the beginning of her and Luz's friendship, and their shared journey to climb to the top. 


End file.
